Fashion is a multi-billion dollar industry with social and economic implications worldwide. Commonly, people may wish to buy clothes that they see in images, photographs, advertisements, social media posts, smart phone applications (apps), etc. However, such people may have difficulty describing the images via text and searching for a similar look on various websites using such textual descriptions.